Forbidden Extra Curricular Activities
by WalkersMadHouse
Summary: Having just recently starting his retraining on Dantooine, what would happen should Revan (memories intact) and Bastila find themselves alone in the Ebon Hawk and Revan wants to give Bastila a 'taste' of the forbidden side of things? Let's just say the Jedi won't like it. RATED M! LEMON ONE-SHOT. REVAN X BASTILA


**Hello everyone! I have found the lack of Revan x Bastila Lemons disturbing. Actually I don't typically read Lemons but all of a sudden I felt myself wanting to write one. I'm not too good at writing these yet, so bear with me, and I hope you enjoy it with the quality it is at. Bastila (and perhaps Revan as well, depending how you interpret him in the Kotor storyline) will be OOC a little bit. Anyways this is your LEMON WARNING, so if you're not into this, leave. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Forbidden Extra Curricular Activities**_

* * *

Bastila didn't know why she was doing it; especially with one of the most hated men in the galaxy. Was it because they were both under a great deal of stress? Mutual attraction? Having known the man _before_ the Mandalorian Wars? Regardless, the end result was that she found herself pushed up against a wall with her legs wrapped around Revan's waist as he continued to thrust into her; eliciting erotic moans from the young Jedi.

"S-s-slow down Revan, the Masters will sense us!" Bastila panted out as she fruitlessly fought to contain her moans of pleasure. She never knew such pleasure could exist, having never having any form of sexual contact with anyone; never even with herself. It almost made her wonder how something that felt _so_ good be 'wrong' in the eyes of the Jedi.

"Relax!" Revan breathed out as he never slowed his thrust into the near quivering woman. "I made a barrier, shielding our minds from the Council. They will not sense us."

The nervousness she felt faded slightly at the answer, opting to better focus on feeling good with the man she had known for so long. The pleasure she felt quickly left her as she felt empty. "What? Why'd you stop?!" She whined as she felt…incomplete without being impaled by Revan's member.

The former Dark Lord of the Sith grinned, almost evilly, as he pulled the woman closer to him and carried her to the bed on the opposite end of the room and laid her down gently before he repositioned himself; though he didn't start again.

"Are you not going to continue?" Bastila questioned, as she tried to spread her legs further to egg the man into continuing their forbidden act.

"I want you to beg for it."

Bastila's face went a deep shade of red at the answer she got. "Why must you be so-No! I will not go along with your attempts at dirty talk! Either continue or I'll make you!"

Revan grin widened when he saw Bastila's own shocked face at what she had said. "Oh? You'll make me?" He haughtily asked as he rubbed himself against her entrance, earning a small whimper from the woman under him. "Go on" he whispered into her ear, "I know you want it."

It was clear an internal struggle was going on inside the prideful Jedi, having to decide to retain her dignity or to give in and beg Revan to continue as if she was a dog in heat. In mere seconds a consensus with herself was reached: She quickly wrapped her arms around Revan's neck and her legs around his waist and attempted to force him to enter her. "Revan. You will fuck me and you will do it **now**!"

Satisfied with what would be the closest thing to Bastila begging him, Revan happily obliged as he aligned himself and plunged himself into Bastila's warmth, all the way to base. "Ah! Yes!" Bastila screamed out, at the feeling of suddenly being filled completely. Revan began to thrust, slowly picking up speed; enjoying the sounds of Bastila's moan coming more quickly.

"Ah! Ah! Faster Revan!" Bastila cried as she was nearly fucked into the bed, her ample breast bouncing wildly. The sounds of pleasure echoing through one of the two living quarters of the Ebon Hawk. Thankfully Bastila was able to convince the crew to do various task to leave them by themselves. To add onto that, an additional barrier was placed to nullify the sounds that would come from the room; sadly they could still very well be walked in on.

' _What is this feeling?_ ' Bastila thought between her ample moans as she hungrily watched Revan fuck her like a wild beast. ' _It's like somethings welling up…I..I'_ Bastila thought no more as Revan angled one of his thrust in **just** , the right way; bringing her pleasure to a climax.

"Ah, AAAH!" Bastila screamed as she tightened around Revan, almost crushing his manhood.

"Oh shit! Bas, if you squeeze me that much I'll cum!" Revan protested, though his warning fell on deaf ears as Bastila lost all form of rational thought as she kept squeezing but frantically tried to pull Revan further into her. "Damn! I'm cumming!"

Bastila suddenly found her insides feeling **very** hot and **very** full as she felt Revan pulse inside her, emptying out his very essence into her. "Aaahh." She sighed in contentment, the last of her orgasm starting to fade away.

Revan, following his also equally intense climax fell onto Bastila lightly, panting heavily from the physical exertion. "Forces…" He sweared slightly, not having felt that good, ever.

"That was…" Bastila started through gasp of air, though she couldn't form the words to describe how she felt.

"Yeah…" Revan finished.

In a few minutes the two had regained the strength to move freely again; albeit a bit sluggishly. Revan reluctantly pulled his length out of the young Jedi, earning a whine from her. "Is that it?"

Revan gave her a confused look as he got off the bed and started to look for his robes. "Is what it?"

"What we just did? Is that all there is to it?" Bastila asked, curious if there was more they could do.

"Well, normally there would be more foreplay than me just sticking my fingers into you until you're wet." Revan answer bluntly, earning a blush from the female Jedi.

"L-like what?" Bastila stuttered out through her embarrassment as she sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed.

"To put it bluntly, kissing, playing with your breast, you sucking me off, that kind of thing. There's lots we could do." Revan answered, having got his pants on and proceeding to put the rest of his robes on. Having finished that, he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! You're leaving me already?" Bastila asked, almost as if desperate for him to stay.

"Believe me, I would love to stay, but I must meet up with Master Zhar to 'train' some more. Wouldn't want to blow the secret that I still have my memories and that I bedded you." Revan grinned at Bastila with the last part before turning to walk toward the door.

"I said wait!" Bastila's voice rang out. Suddenly Revan found himself frozen in place, the female behind him having put him in stasis

' _Shit! Wasn't expecting this._ ' Revan thought frantically. For what little movement he could do, he was able to slightly turn his head to see Bastila walking towards him fully nude, with his sperm leaking out of her womanhood; a hungry look shining from her eyes. It dawned on Revan that in introducing Bastila to sex, he had unleashed something. Whether he would like it or not was yet to be seen.

"Who said you could leave?" Bastila cooed into Revan's ear, as she brought one hand around Revan and plunged it into his pants; grasping his manhood. If there was any doubt in Revan's mind that something in Bastila had awakened in that moment, that very action erased it. The Bastila before him (or behind him) was different, and he would almost say he _liked_ it.

Bastila gave a few teasing pumps on Revan's length, earning grunts from the former Dark Lord, before she pulled her hand out and stepped away and stretched her arm out, grasping Revan with the force and pulled him to the floor.

Bastila walked over and stood between Revan's slightly outstretched legs as she lifted her right on and put it softly on Revan's crotch. "What was that saying some of the local women used to say when we were young? 'Never leave a woman hanging?' Or does that only apply to men? No matter, I didn't want to stop yet." She teased as she stroked Revan's length with her foot through his pants.

Revan groaned as the woman teased him like this. He had to admit, that this side of Bastila did _really_ turn him on. Though strained, he was able to speak. "I never thought you had this side of you, Bastila."

Bastila's confidence faded quickly as she quickly blushed at Revan's remark. "W-what side!?" She yelped. "I-it…felt good. I wanted to do it some more." Her blush receded as she reach the end of her words, re-adopting the look of dominance she had before. This time she retracted her foot, and reach down and pulled off Revan's pants; undergarments and all, leaving Revan's erect manhood exposed to the young Jedi.

Because Revan couldn't move of his own accord thanks to Bastila using the Force to put him stasis, effectively paralyzing him, Bastila had to spread the man's legs before getting down on her hands and knees; grasping his length, stroking it slightly.

"You said there was so much more we could do, we're going to do **more**." Bastila stated sternly. Inwards however, the same 'old' Bastila was steeling her resolve. Slowly picking up speed, Bastila began to pump Revan's manhood at furious speeds earning small grunts of pleasure from the man beneath her. A short minute went by and Revan seemed no closer to climax. Deciding this wouldn't do, Bastila prepared for the next step: she brought her head down to level with his girth and stuck her tongue out, and dragged it along its length. ' _It's…a strange taste. Almost familiar. Is it because it was inside me minutes ago?'_ Bastila thought to herself. Deciding she didn't mind the taste, she started licking Revan's length with more enthusiasm, focusing on the head at some points, seeing as it was the most sensitive.

"That feels…good." Revan groaned, complimenting Bastila's performance so far, despite it being her first time. Encouraged by his words, Bastila decided to try what he said before. She opened her mouth and brought it down on the head, before bobbing her head up and down the length.

Revan groans increased as the woman [slightly] above him sucked him off, trying her best to make him feel good. Fortunately for Bastila, she was doing just that. Within minutes, Revan was panting heavily, his release coming fast. "Bastila…I'm…" What he didn't expect then was for Bastila to take his length _all_ the way into her mouth before pulling back and repeating the action again.

Feeling Revan's girth start to twitch violently, Bastila pulled back slightly in time for Revan to release into her mouth, filling her mouth with his sperm. ' _It's…salty but almost sweet._ ' She commented as the somewhat gooey, in what she would explained, substance filled her mouth before she swallowed.

Revan was on cloud nine as he watched as the female Jedi suck him off well into his orgasm before watching her swallow his seed. "You…you didn't have to swallow it you know?"

Slightly amazed at what she had done as well, she almost missed what Revan had said. She only gave an understanding nod at the man as she gave a few licks to Revan's shaft, trying to get any remnant of his seed off of the tip. When she was done, she looked at Revan, her hungry gaze returning. "Think you can go another round? I don't think I'm done yet."

Revan on his part, almost was scared, not so much of Bastila's dominance, but he came _twice_ so far. He wasn't sure if there was a 'round three' in him. "I…I don't think I can go another round."

Despite the 'negative', Bastila didn't quite give up, instead, she slid slightly closer and dragged her ample breast on Revan's length. "Think these could help?" She asked teasingly, though she didn't get an answer.

Despite the lack of an answer, Bastila continued on as she took Revan's manhood and placed it between her breast, having to squeeze them together to keep it from falling out, before rubbing her breast on his shaft.

Revan was sure that Bastila's newfound sex drive was going to be the end of him as he saw the woman attempt to give him her first tit-fuck, despite his now semi-hard length. To make matters worse, she even added her mouth to the mix as she started bobbing up and down in order to get him hard again. It was a sight that was _impossible_ not to get excited at.

Feeling Revan starting to get hard again excited Bastila. Soon she too, could feel good again. "I guess there will be a round three." Bastila purred as she let go of her breast, letting them bounce free, before she crawled over on top of Revan, straddling him, and letting her soaking wet core rest on his painfully erect member. "Now Revan…I want **you** to beg."

Revan tried to grin at Bastila's demand, though he was shocked at how the tables were now turned against him. "Oh? And what if I don't?" He replied haughtily, trying to act his way out of this one in order to hide his increasing desperation.

Bastila gave a pout to the man below her; that is, before an idea struck her. "Then…" Bastila started, as she began to slightly rub her slick folds along Revan's shaft. "I can just do this." She finished, lust heavily lacing her voice as she started to grind herself on Revan's length vigorously.

Revan started to break as Bastila's actions provided only minor stimulation for him. He had never imagined Bastila Shan, the 'last hope' of the Republic, to be dominate when it came to intercourse. "I don't think so." He replied weakly.

Bastila saw through his words though. He was on the verge of breaking and she knew it. To finish breaking his will, she raised her hips up, reached down and positioned Revan length at her entrance, only allowing it to prod at it; never entering it. To add insult to injury, she would deliberately lower her hips slightly, almost seeming like Revan would enter her, only for him to slide out at the last second.

Revan broke. "Ok! Fine! Put it in already! Please!"

Bastila grinned lustfully as she lowered her face and brought her lips down on Revan's own and kissed him deeply. "Your wish is my command…master." And with that, Bastila finally lowered her hips, painstakingly slow, down onto Revan's dick; sighing in contentment as she was filled again.

Taking a moment to adjust, Bastila soon began to raise and lower her hips, steadily gaining speed. "Ah! So good!" Bastila moaned out as she fell forward slightly, having to support herself by placing her hands on Revan's chest as she rode him. Her hips raising and lowering fast enough that the sound of slapping flesh was amongst the sounds heard in the room; second only to Bastila's impassioned moans.

Due to the increased pleasure the young Jedi was feeling, the stasis she held on Revan dissipated having long since forgotten she had him paralyzed, enabling the 'redeemed' man to move again. His first action? He brought his own hands to Bastila's hips, helping her increase the speed at which she was bouncing on his manhood while also adding his own thrust up into the woman's core.

"AAH! That's-…That's not fair Revan!" Bastila gasped out, having felt Revan start to move under her, not realizing that her stasis had just worn off due to lack of concentration. Though any complains she had were vanished when she soon felt the added pleasure from Revan when he reached up and cupped her breast. "No! Not my breast!" She moaned out in protest, though in actuality she loved the feeling of the man she loved groping her. Her bouncing soon became frantic as she felt for climax quickly approaching. "AH! Revan, I'm coming!" She screamed as she clenched tightly around Revan.

Revan for all his pleasure, fought desperately to not to get crushed by Bastila's velvety insides squeezing his member, as if begging for his own release. A release he declined as he wanted to take some semblance of control over the situation.

Bastila collapsed on top of Revan, her arms giving out due to the pleasure-induced high she was feeling. She panted heavily from the feeling but was shocked when she felt Revan still thrusting up into her still. "Wha-? S-stop Revan! I just came!" Her complaints were shut out as she moaned from the incredible feeling she felt, her subsiding orgasm being slightly extended from Revan continuing to impale her non-stop.

At long last, though, Revan couldn't hold it anymore. The feeling of Bastila's insides coiling around him along with her still clenching him tightly seemed to spark his own orgasm, despite not wanting to finish quite yet.

"Bas! I'm about to cum!" Revan groaned out as the female in question started to frantically resume her own movements, wanting to get the most out of the ending.

"DON'T! DON'T STOP!" Bastila moaned out, nearly screaming at she tightened her insides as much as she could in order to quickly Revan's release. She was successful as she felt Revan begin to pulse inside her before she felt to gush of warm liquid paint her insides. "AAAAAHHH!"

Besides the euphoria he felt that clouded most of his rational self, Revan was slightly thankful for the barrier to nullify the sound or else he would wager most of the Enclave could hear Bastila's cry of pleasure.

Bastila slumped down onto Revan's chest, her head nestled into the crook of his neck as she struggled to regain her breath. Revan not doing much better with the young woman lying on his chest.

"That was…amazing." Bastila finally breathed out. She could feel Revan softening inside her before he finally slipped out, earning a flood of seed starting to empty itself from inside her. "Hard to imagine this goes against the Jedi Code."

Revan took a moment to further regain his breath before responding. "Yeah, one of the luxuries I have for not being with the Jedi anymore is that this doesn't go against my code." He smirked, as he knew what they just did went directly against the Jedi Code which Bastila up until just so recently followed obediently.

Bastila looked up at Revan with slight worry. All the adrenaline induced confidence she had, had long since faded away. "I…we shouldn't have done that."

Revan could see the fear well up in her. In response, he cupped both her cheeks tenderly as he gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. We'll make it through this together." He stated, kissing the woman at the end, earning a moan from the young woman as she reciprocated the action. "Besides, are they really going to exile you or me? We are the only ones who can stop Malak. If they do, we can just go our own way, as Grey Jedi perhaps."

Bastila could only smile. It would be hard for her to accept, if the Council would indeed exile the two of them, but she knew that with Revan, she would eventually adjust. "Thank you Revan."

"No problem Bas." Revan responded with a smile. He soon realized that he _really_ needed to hurry up to make it to Zhar on time. "Damn! I need to go!" He tried to gently push Bastila off of him only to find the woman not wanting to move? "Bastila?"

He looked up to see a slight mischievous look in her eyes. "Revan…I kind of…want to do it again." She stated, oh-so-innocently earning a look of terror from Revan, as he began to fear for both is manhood and wellbeing.

* * *

Zhar was lightly irked at Avner's tardiness, though he calmed himself quickly by reciting the code in his head. _'There is no emotion. There is only peace._ ' He decided to sit and wait patiently in the sparring room, for the tardy amnesiac Dark Lord to show up; opting to meditate on recent events in the meantime.

A short while passed and Zhar heard the doors slide open. "You are late Avner." He started as he stood up before turning. "I'd advise not to be-Avner?" Zhar's eyes widened as he looked upon Avner who looked…drained, if his pale complexion and slightly sunken in cheeks were anything to go by.

Revan for his part, only had one thought as he entered the room to see the slightly worried Jedi Master's look upon him: ' _I've corrupted her'_ he thought before he attempted to start his 'training' with the Jedi Master.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! As I said, not too good at Lemons, I don't write them a whole lot, mostly because most of the time I dont like to write them, though I do have my moments. It doesn't help that the words 'Cock' and 'Pussy' irk me when it comes to writing at least, just didn't sit right with the way I was typing it out, so I replaced them with other words. Anyways, I do hope you liked this little story, if you liked it, favorite it, leave a review or PM me a question if you have one. Feel free to look at my other Star Wars Fanfic 'Redemption of The Fallen'. You might like it. Anyways later!**


End file.
